


Thank you for loving me

by parnassus



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masochism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/pseuds/parnassus
Summary: Once upon a time, Tadashi was allowed to be tender and his tenderness was wanted, but that has been long since gone.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Thank you for loving me

“Meet me in my room when you’re done with that.”

Tadashi looks up from the computer screen, but Ainosuke doesn’t meet his eyes. He watches as he drops his blue suit jacket on the divan, as he digs his fingers through his hair, releasing it from the stiffness, making it wild, unruly.

Tadashi didn’t listen to conversations behind closed doors, unlike the rest of the staff, but he doesn’t have to. More than ears, the walls have knowledge, and as such it is no surprise to learn that Ainosuke’s aunts are worried and disappointed by the most recent news on TV. The tone of his voice tells him everything he needs to know.  
  
So he closes his boss’s e-mail inbox and he waits, giving him a few minutes to get ready. Uses them to prepare himself as well, mentally, emotionally.

When he enters the bedroom, Ainosuke is kneeling on the four poster bed, sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. The red curtains frame the picture, and Tadashi steps into it, eyes knowingly searching for the metal ruler he knows he will find. 

"Ainosuke-sama..."

“You know what to do.” Ainosuke says, before bending over and extending his arms, palms turned upwards, hiding his face against the bed. 

Tadashi picks up the ruler, touches Ainosuke’s arm with the tip of it, gently, almost a pet. And then he strikes. Ainosuke lets out a gasp the moment it touches his skin, but his composure remains. He gives him a moment to get used to the pain, before doing it again, and again, and again, focusing on the way red colors his skin. 

The ruler is old, but its edges have been sharpened, if he continues it will surely cut. The lasting bruises are already a given, in any case.

“More…” Ainosuke begs, voice trembling with pain and excitement. 

So Tadashi complies, as he always does.  


When a droplet of blood appears, making the hot and irritated skin pale in comparison, he stops. Ainosuke is silent, head still bowed, arms twitching slightly as he digs his nails into his hands. It’s enough, whether he voices it out loud or not.

Tadashi moves from his spot and circles the bed, to then kneel behind Ainosuke. Lube is already at his disposal, so he pulls down his pants and underwear, and he touches himself as he watches Ainosuke undress, every article of clothing thrown to the floor. Ainosuke throws him a glance before turning his back to him again, but it’s too fast for him to understand the emotion in it, to conclude if the longing is real or just wishful thinking. It used to be real. He wants to hold him and be held and…

No. He has no wishes anymore, no opinions.

Ainosuke gets on his hands and knees, and Tadashi traces his back with the tips of his fingers, slowly. Once upon a time, Tadashi was allowed to be tender and his tenderness was wanted, but that has been long since gone. So before he gets impatient, Tadashi grabs his hips and enters him, starts thrusting roughly. 

He leans forward, caressing Ainosuke’s chest, breathing in his scent. There’s something uniquely his beneath the strong perfume he insists on wearing. One of the many things only he knows. In such closeness, he cannot resist kissing the back of his neck, lovingly. Ainosuke moans, and Tadashi pulls him closer, thrusts deeper, kisses him more. They both moan, as Ainosuke moves against him and Tadashi strokes his erection.

Ainosuke comes in his hand, and Tadashi comes close afterwards, inside him. They remain like that for a while, panting, before Tadashi pulls away and Ainosuke lets himself fall on the bed, to then roll on his side. 

“That’s enough. You can go now.” 

But Tadashi doesn’t leave. He moves his hand to Ainosuke’s hair, softly digs his fingers in. Slowly traces the contour of his ear, of his jaw, until his palm rests against his cheek. His thumb moves against warm skin, brushes a single tear away. For a moment, Ainosuke leans into the touch and Tadashi’s heart flutters a little. 

_Let me take care of your wounds. Let me save you._

However, it’s as if his thoughts have been spoken out loud and as if they are not what Ainosuke wants to hear. He suddenly sits up and brusquely grabs Tadashi’s shirt by its collar, bringing him closer before shoving him away.

“I said that’s enough.” Ainosuke’s eyes are furious, as is his voice, and Tadashi removes all traces of emotion from his own face. “Learn your place, dog.”

This time Tadashi gets up, fixes his clothes, fixes his heart. Steady, unperturbed. He has no opinions. It makes Ainosuke hate him even more, but if he does not act this way he will break, and what good will it do if they are both broken? He gives his master a little bow, before leaving Adam to drown in his loneliness.


End file.
